


In Mezzo Fra Tanti

by timehaschangedme



Category: Ermal Meta-Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio Moro-Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Amici di Maria de Filippi, Amici17, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: Maria, nella sua grande misericordia, aveva azzeccato un colpo. Dopo settimane a sentirsi perseguitato dalla vecchia che balla, quella sera Ermal avrebbe avuto il suo vecchietto personale da coccolare e prendere per il culo. Ebbene si, Fabrizio era stato invitato ad Amici.La sua domenica sera era salva.





	In Mezzo Fra Tanti

# In mezzo fra tanti

_Ci siamo guardati_   
_In mezzo fra tanti_   
_Lo stesso destino_   
_Non ci ricapita più_

 

Maria, nella sua grande misericordia, aveva azzeccato un colpo. Dopo settimane a sentirsi perseguitato dalla vecchia che balla, quella sera Ermal avrebbe avuto il suo vecchietto personale da coccolare e prendere per il culo. Ebbene si, Fabrizio era stato invitato ad Amici.  
La sua domenica sera era salva.

Che poi, l'avrebbe visto lo stesso, praticamente come ogni settimana perché quando non era in giro per concerti, Fabrizio l'andava a prendere in stazione e lo aspettava sveglio a casa dopo ogni puntata, pronto ad addormentarsi stretto a lui non appena avesse varcato la soglia della villetta.

Ma questa volta, l'avrebbe avuto tutto per sé, dietro le quinte, nel suo camerino. Solo il pensiero era abbastanza da farlo saltare di gioia nel treno, sotto gli sguardi di tutti gli altri passeggeri.   
Ermal si contenne e cercando di darsi un contegno, controllò l'orario di arrivo, per poi comunicarlo al moro.

_Arrivo tra venti minuti a Roma Termini._

Gli scrisse, inviandogli anche una quantità sproporzionata di baci e cuori, ovviamente gialli.

 

_Sono già qua che ti aspetto, ricciolino._

 

Fu la risposta, corredata dalla stessa quantità di cuori blu, che fecero sorridere Ermal come un idiota, tutto chino sullo schermo del suo cellulare.

Quando la stazione iniziò a comparire davanti ai suoi occhi, saltò in piedi, recuperando la sua valigia dallo scompartimento sopra la sua testa e piantandosi davanti alle porte.

Fabrizio lo aspettava un po' in disparte, defilato sul binario, ma Ermal lo vide subito, abituato com'era a cercarlo tra la folla, e si diresse velocemente verso di lui, cogliendolo di sorpresa e abbracciandolo stretto stretto. Fabrizio ricambiò l'abbraccio, stringendosi al suo riccio e baciandolo su una guancia, lasciando una traccia bollente sulla pelle di Ermal che aveva la forma delle sue labbra.

Dopo una sosta a casa, giusto il tempo di mangiare un piatto di pasta e di sistemare i bagagli di Ermal in camera da letto, si infilarono nell'auto di Fabrizio per raggiungere gli studi sulla Tiburtina. 

 

Arrivarono insieme, per poi dirigersi verso due entrate separate. Ermal che perse di vista il suo Fabrì per circa venti minuti – il tempo necessario per provare con Irama - quelli che gli servirono per entrare in camerino e cambiarsi, indossando gli abiti che aveva scelto per quella serata. 

Fabrizio, ovviamente, non ci mise molto a palesarsi. Un leggero bussare alla porta lo fece voltare verso la stessa mentre stava indossando la giacca . Fabrizio aprì la porta, infilando la testa all'interno per controllare che fosse lì, e poi velocemente si introdusse nel suo camerino, chiudendo la porta, sedendosi sulla scrivania e sospirando teatralmente.

In piedi davanti al piccolo armadio del suo camerino, Ermal si perse a guardare il suo ragazzo.   
Era bello, il suo Fabrizio. Era sempre bello, un figo della madonna, ma quella sera lo era particolarmente, dato che per una volta si era vestito decentemente.   
Portava una delle sue magliette nere che gli evidenziavano i pettorali, una giacca scura, _ovviamente_ con le maniche alzate a scoprirgli i tatuaggi, i pantaloni neri e gli immancabili anfibi, che però nell'insieme, non si notavano più di tanto. Con tutto quel ben di dio messo in bella mostra, nessuno avrebbe guardato le scarpe. Tranne Ermal, costantemente alla ricerca di qualcosa per cui prenderlo per i fondelli.

Era un figo inconsapevole, ed Ermal, sapendolo, non riusciva mai a stargli lontano per troppo tempo. Ogni volta che l'aveva vicino era assalito dal bisogno di toccarlo ovunque, di assicurarsi che fosse lì con lui, di baciarlo per saperlo suo.

 

“Ma che bravo, hai fatto tutto da solo?” gli chiese, avvicinandosi e indicando i suoi vestiti.  
Fabrizio lo attirò a sé, prima di guardarlo con quegli occhi scuri che promettevano _vendetta._

“Un complimento, potrei morì” commentò, prima di lanciare un'occhiata ai vestiti che Ermal aveva addosso.   
Fabrizio, evidentemente, non apprezzava le sue scelte in quel campo, perché gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.

“Ma che ridi?” chiese ancora Ermal, un po' confuso da quella reazione.

“Ma come te sei vestito? Ermal, se ci fosse Enzo Miccio ti prenderebbe a calci!” fu la risposta, balbettata in mezzo alle risate, di Fabrizio, piegato in due, mentre si aggrappava alla vita di Ermal per rimanere in piedi e non ribaltarsi.

“Ehi! Come ti permetti? Per una volta che non sei tu quello vestito da zappatore...” commentò Ermal, tirandogli uno schiaffetto sul braccio, fingendosi offeso.

“Appunto, amò, famme ride' 'na volta che sei te” gli rispose ancora il moro, tenendosi stretto però il suo ragazzo, mentre quest'ultimo cercava di divincolarsi dalle sue braccia.  
Fabrizio ebbe poi un'illuminazione e portò le sue mani all'altezza dello stomaco di Ermal, iniziando a fargli il solletico.

“Lasciami, stronzo” gli stava dicendo Ermal tra le risate, mentre Fabrizio, il più forte tra i due, lo teneva fermo mentre continuava a muovere le dita “Questa è una tortura!” esclamò di nuovo il più piccolo. Fabrizio si fermò quel tanto che bastava perchè Ermal prendesse fiato.   
Il riccio, gli occhi lucenti dalle troppe risate, approfittò del momento per baciare il suo moro, facendogli effettivamente dimenticare qualsiasi cosa che non fossero le loro labbra che si incontravano.

“Ma cosa c'è che non va nei miei vestiti?” volle sapere Ermal, una volta staccatosi dal moro.  
“Le scarpe per cominciare” rispose Fabrizio, puntando subito i suoi piedi.  
“Ma sono polacchini!” si difese Ermal.   
“Ma siamo a giugno.. fai respirare i tuoi piedi, amore” gli disse Fabrizio, sorridendo.  
“Sempre meglio dei tuoi anfibi da pesca” ribatté Ermal, con una punta d'orgoglio.  
“E poi quella giacca...” Fabrizio lasciò la frase in sospeso, guardandolo con un messaggio chiaro negli occhi.  
“Ma si intona” si lamentò Ermal, come un bambino.  
“Ma anche no” concluse Fabrizio, facendolo ridere.

“Comunque mo me lasci qua e vai a fa' er figo in mezzo alla giuria?” scherzò Fabrizio, lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Visto come mi stai trattando, direi di si” si impuntò Ermal.  
“Ma se lo sai che sto dicendo la verità” si difese Fabrizio, ridendo.

“Forse” concesse Ermal, avvicinandosi al moro per baciarlo sulle labbra “Prometto che vengo a salvarti ad ogni pausa pubblicitaria”

“Me pare er minimo” commentò lui, approfondendo il bacio, perdendosi in Ermal. 

L'ennesima battuta infelice di Fabrizio morì quindi sulle labbra del riccio. “Amore mio” gli sussurrò Ermal, guardandolo negli occhi, mosso da un attacco d'amore nei suoi confronti, amore che cresceva ogni giorno e che lo travolgeva come un'onda, minacciando ogni volta di lasciarlo senza fiato.

“In onda tra un minuto!” urlò una voce lontana, quella di Simone il fonico, probabilmente.

“Ah, cazzo!” esclamò Ermal.

Fabrizio lo prese tra le braccia per non farlo andare via, Ermal aveva provato a staccarsi ma senza metterci davvero della forza e alla fine rimase là, abbracciato al suo moro, senza dar cenni di voler andar via.

Alla fine si stacca quando sente in lontananza “Tra trenta secondi in onda... Dieci... Ma dov'è Ermal Meta?”  
“Merda!”

Ermal corre e arriva in studio con il fiatone e la risata di Fabrizio nelle orecchie.

La prima pausa pubblicitaria arriva dopo che Fabrizio ha cantato con Irama. Ermal se l'aspettava, ma sapere che sarebbe successo e vedere l'esibizione che si svolgeva sotto i suoi occhi erano due cose del tutto diverse. Si ritrovò a mangiarselo con gli occhi, osservandolo mentre scendeva le scale e donava a tutti la sua musica, la sua arte. Non poté fare a meno di accompagnarlo, cantando insieme a lui. Era piuttosto certo di essere stato ripreso, ma in quel momento se ne stava fregando altamente. Solo il suo moro contava, e nient'altro al mondo.  
Il sorriso e lo sguardo che Fabrizio gli lanciò quando annunciò la sua presenza all'Olimpico, pieni d'amore e gratitudine, valevano la pena. Lui ne valeva la pena. 

Ed Ermal si ritrovò completamente incapace di togliergli gli occhi di dosso mentre si girava ed andava via, non riuscendo a trovare l'uscita al primo tentativo, guardandolo allontanarsi con il cuore spezzato.  
Appena Maria chiamò la pubblicità, Ermal ne approfittò per fiondarsi da Fabrizio, nel suo camerino.   
Aveva troppo bisogno di stringerlo e infatti gli si attaccò come una cozza e limonarono cinque minuti buoni prima che ripartisse la trasmissione, Ermal che non ne voleva sapere di separarsi dalle sue braccia e Fabrizio che non faceva nulla per aiutarlo ma che, anzi, gli rendeva il compito ancora più arduo continuando a baciarlo con passione.

 

La seconda pausa, di soli due minuti, vide Ermal alla ricerca di un caffé, che portò anche a Fabrizio, in camerino. Il moro gli sorrise, grato, accettando il bicchiere di plastica che gli veniva porto.  
“Mi aspetti, vero?” gli chiese Ermal. Il momento di prima, pieno di passione, l'aveva lasciato con la voglia di coccole, e bisognoso di essere rassicurato, anche attraverso qualcosa di così certo come il loro ritorno a casa di quella sera.  
“Ma che domande che me fai. Siamo venuti insieme piccole' e ce ne andiamo insieme” fu la risposta intenerita di Fabrizio. Aveva capito il momento, infatti accarezzò i capelli di Ermal, affondando la mano nei suoi ricci.

“Anche perché domani dobbiamo essere a Verona” gli fece presente Ermal, sempre sul pezzo.  
“Si ma con calma, già stasera stiamo facendo le ore piccole, mo che arriviamo a casa si faranno minimo l'una e mezza se non le due, quindi non voglio sveglie alle sei o altre cose ansiogene. Il treno lo prendiamo nel pomeriggio” contrattò Fabrizio, le sue occhiaie future che già gridavano pietà.  
“Assolutamente si” confermò Ermal, completamente rapito al pensiero di poter passare più tempo con il suo moro.

 

La terza pausa arrivò e Fabrizio si stava addormentando.   
S'era steso sul divano nel camerino di Ermal, complimentandosi con la scelta della produzione, sempre capace di comprare i divani più comodi, ma si riprese non appena lo vide entrare, due piatti con degli stuzzichini in mano e due bottigliette d'acqua.  
“Ci stiamo allargando, vedo” scherzò Ermal  
“Dopo che è passato Irama non ce l'ho fatta e so' crollato” gli comunicò Fabrizio, prendendo i piatti dalle mani di Ermal e iniziando a dividere gli stuzzichini secondo i gusti di entrambi. Ermal poggiò l'acqua, osservandolo mentre lavorava. La sensazione di casa e di familiarità che lo colpì fu come una stretta allo stomaco, ma uno di quelli positivi, che lo lasciavano sempre ebbro di felicità.

“Quello è l'effetto Moro. Il fatto che sia passato per primo” scherzò allora Ermal, riprendendo il discorso.  
“Ma smettila” borbottò Fabrizio, passandogli il piatto e iniziando a mangiare.  
“Niente birra perché siamo a Mediaset” commentò poi, guardando la bottiglietta d'acqua posata davanti a lui con uno sguardo di rimpianto. “Guarda, da quel punto di vista, è meglio la Rai” scherzò Ermal “Ed è in birra che finiscono i canoni tv”  
“Potrei pure ride' se non fosse cosi vero piccole' ” disse Fabrizio, arrendendosi e aprendo la bottiglietta d'acqua.

 

La quarta ed ultima pausa li vide fuori dagli studi, nascosti dietro un' uscita di sicurezza, intenti a smezzarsi l'ultima sigaretta del pacchetto di Ermal.   
Entrambi si erano adattati ai gusti dell'altro, ma Ermal ancora storceva un po' il naso davanti alle marche preferite di Fabrizio, più per scena che per manifestare un rifiuto vero e proprio, ed era il moro il più delle volte a cedere e fregargli una paglia.

A mezzanotte e mezza, incredibilmente, il programma volgeva alla sua fine, dopo la battutina finale di Geppi, la quale era più che consapevole di cosa stesse dicendo in quel momento, poiché li aveva visti insieme più e più volte.

Ermal, carico di meraviglia, non credendo possibile un finale così anticipato, si mosse velocemente dietro le quinte, fermandosi a salutare qualche collega e qualche tecnico. Fabrizio, vedendolo arrivare, recuperò al volo tutto ciò che avevano sparso per il camerino e, gettando un'ultima occhiata dietro di sé, chiuse la porta e si incamminò con il riccio verso la macchina.

 

Arrivarono a casa, incredibilmente, all'una e dieci.   
I bambini erano a letto da tempo ormai, la mamma di Fabrizio addormentata sul divano, il programma successivo ad Amici che mandava i titoli di coda. 

Fabrizio sorrise intenerito, svegliandola dolcemente e portandola nella camera degli ospiti.  
Ermal preparò due camomille, offrendone una al moro al suo ritorno e baciandolo dolcemente, cercando di convogliare in quel contatto così intimo tutto l'amore che provava per lui.

A giudicare dal sorriso di Fabrizio, ce l'aveva fatta.

 

Osservando la luna brillare alta nel cielo dalla finestra della cucina, i due terminarono le loro camomille, per poi andare a dormire, abbracciati stretti stretti, ogni parte dei loro corpi a contatto, per non perdersi mai, neanche nel sonno.

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo voglia di scrivere qualcosa sulla puntata di ieri, visto che si, è stata un po' povera di contenuti, ma ci ha regalato comunque due/tre piccole gioie da celebrare e da custodire, perché di metamoro non ce n'è mai abbastanza!  
> Spero sia leggibile, perché l'ho scritta e postata i un'ora quindi, non garantisco un risultato ottimale...
> 
> Kudos/Commenti sono come l'aria e mi migliorano la giornata!!
> 
> xxx


End file.
